Secrets- One Shot
by Sky the Invincible
Summary: What were some of the secrets kept by the characters of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children? Find out in this one shot! This is based off the books, not the movie. WARNING: contains some spoilers.


**Thank you to MadameMorphine for telling me this chapter glitched on its first upload! This is my first (or second, if you count the re-upload) attempt at fan fiction, so please bear with me if it isn't any good. Please let me know of any suggestions you have so I can improve and thank you for reading!**

 **Olive Elephanta** never told anyone that she always felt useless. Who did they have to rescue in the rowboats? Her. Who did they have to stop to rescue in Abaton? Her. Olive knew she was the only one who couldn't control her peculiarity, besides Millard and she supposes Horace, but at least they have useful ones. All she can do is provide target practice for a bunch of wights.

 **Horace Sommason** was secretly very offended every time someone asks him about his clothes. They say "Don't you know you're a child? Children don't dress like that." at which point he reminds them that he is not, in fact, a child, he is an 85 year old man. It's the part he hates most about never growing up, older people can where a suit to a soccer match without anyone batting an eye.

 **Claire Densmore** is a mathematical genius. Every night she would sneak into the library at the old house and take a different textbook. By the time of the bombing, she could do calculus faster than Miss Peregrine could. She would have told someone, but she didn't want Miss Peregrine to feel bad. She always looked so happy when she taught Claire how to multiply 10 times 5.

 **Bronwyn Bruntley** would take out the dress she had to wear in the Magic Show photo and dance around in it in her room when no one was watching.

 **Fiona Fraumfeld** until the day she died, wrote a love poem to Hugh every night. They were found by Addison after the Battle of Abaton and delivered to Hugh personally. He read them every night and wonders about what could have been.

 **Enoch O'Connor** mined mice and cows for their hearts every day when the loop reset. He only spared one. One time a mouse escaped his kitchen knife, and Enoch hunted it down with some cheese. When it came time to kill, he realized he couldn't, and did the only logical thing. He named it Fluffy and fed it every day. He liked to believe it came towards him out of will and not because the loop dictated it. He mourned it profusely when the bomb fell for the last time.

 **Hugh Apiston** never quite forgave his friends after they made him use all of his bees to sting the wights at the shed near the train. They were the only ones besides Fiona who understood him. Now he has nobody.

 **Emma Bloom** nearly died of the flu shortly after the visit to Florida. She wrote out her entire will in less than four days. She left everything to Jacob, of course. One of the things left him was a letter telling him many things, including that she always resented being his sidekick. She burned the letter once she recovered.

 **Jacob Portman** had severe PTSD after the Battle of Abaton. Anyone entering his room was a wight, any scraped knee was a deadly hollow bite, any psychiatrist was Doctor Golan. His parents suspected something was wrong when he hadn't come out of the psychiatrist's office for an hour, but Miss Peregrine got to the room first. She found him seconds away from strangling the poor woman to death. She wiped the woman's mind, and his parents never suspected anything, so no harm done.

 **Alma LeFay Peregrine** never let her children see how much her failure tortured her. She would lie awake at night contemplating how she failed her children, she failed them the only time it counted. Every time her children told her goodnight, mentioned going into town, or even any time the word "cage" was mentioned in conversation, she would seize up in panic. Sometimes she would follow her children places, to make sure they got there safely. The children dismissed it as her over protective nature. After all, Miss Peregrine would never keep secrets.

 **What did you think? Was it any good? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? How can I improve? Please let me know of all your thoughts in a review, and thank you once again for reading!**


End file.
